


Some Things Are Lost

by Hi_icantspell



Series: The Ender Plague [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind Dream pog?, DEATH!!!!, DID I SAY DREAMNOBLADE YES I DID, Dream being a storm of power, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, George gets feelings for taken Dream, Hummmmm, Im not shipping the people CC just role play personas and skins, M/M, Oh we love when dream gets cocky and then gets injured, Oop, Other, Plague, So we doing this again, Technoblade being a badass, do people read these, dragon - Freeform, gay :), hi im lonely, holding hands in the woods, how was you day, i hate everything, nope - Freeform, some meny things, stay calm and kill some enderman, ughhhhhh, what do i pUt, witchcarft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_icantspell/pseuds/Hi_icantspell
Summary: Here have some medevil Dream team, and a some cute Dreamnoblade!Also this was a prompt given to me in my other work, by Nightshade_RoseThank you for the prompt I was just going to make a maybe to part thing but here we are :)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: The Ender Plague [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130387
Comments: 76
Kudos: 292





	1. Hello and Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightshade_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_Rose/gifts).



This is from my other work but i thought i would say it here :)

**(also contest i had a bad day, and I'm an angy person, yes angy!)**

Dear, to the person who ever want to comment about the dreamnoblade shipping,

Hello,my name is Hi_icantspell and i am a Bitch **(Dream reference pog)**

I know Technoblade think shipping is cringe but im not doing anything involving the Content Creator, I am just using the pig with monarch outfit skin and the way his role-play persona acts. nor am i shoving this ship down their throat, their two role-play personas in my option fit with the way I write and I like a good, friends to reveals to lovers, ship don't come at me.

AND NOW

So *clap* lets *clap* Learn *clap**clap* how to *clap* Let *clap*people have a free creativity 

So instead of commenting

why don't we try...

Not reading a story with the Tag Dream/Technoblade 

and if you _must_ comment 

why not...

Hi, i don't know if you know this but Technoblade doesn't like shipping. **(see how much nicer that sounds (: )**

Love, the author


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets gooooooo!
> 
> TW: cussing and spiting blood

As Dream and Technoblade were escorted up the path to the castle by the guards they saw just how many people were suffering from the Ender plague. The Ender plague was an infectious disease that left painful black vein-like marks that covered the body until the victims hands were black and hard of obsidian and their tears from the pain were like squid ink, then the victim would either die from lack of food because they couldn’t keep food down, or they would kill themselves to stop the pain. The disease had presumably been brought to the Over-world by witches. Which was why the two men were being “escorted” to the castle.

“Tell me why we are getting arrested, Dream?” The hint of annoyance in the whisper from the pinkette was ever so clear to the green clad man.

“Oh I don’t know Technobabe maybe, umm stealing, assassinations, arson, oh and witchcraft. The one fucking crime we will problady get executed for, because ithe kings fuck ‘bestfriend’ had to get this damned plauge!” The usually masked man’s face wasn’t covered and the venom in his voice and eyes, made Technoblade roll his eyes. The guards that were escorting them reached the gate and barked to orders to open the gate. With the loud click and the gate was brought up by gears and pulleys. They were roughly pushed to keep moving and were walked up to the large dark oak doors and were pushed inside. They made their way through the wineding hallways before they were pushed on their knees in front of the king.

“Raise you heads wicked and vile witches!” The king's orders rung through the grand hall. But as the cocky bastards they were they didn’t. “Guards!” The guards took their spare and ramed the butt of the handle into Techno’s stomach. Dream didn’t appreciate his boyfriends gut getting hit, so he tried to lunge at the guard but the other guard also thrust his spear butt into Dream's stomach and Dream let out a yell as blood spat out of his mouth,

“You fucker!” Techno tried to get up but he was pulled down by his long hair. Dream fell to the floor and the guards pulled on Dream and Techno’s hair by the scalp to lift their heads to look at the king. The king's face went gont as he looked down on the two prisoners.

“D-Dream…” The king looked like he was going to puke

“GEORGE! OH MY GODS I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! But now I know your king, you can see this is all a missunder- '' Dream tried to stand but George shot a look at the guards to knock him back down. “g-george..?” 

“What the Fuck Dream! Witchcraft?! It’s people like you who brought this disease to my land!” Tears could be seen fall from behind George’s tears. “Ninja is dying and you're one of them!”

“I- I’m not a witch! I had a single potion on me from a village I raided! I didn’t know what it was! I thought it looked cool! For fucks sake George why will you not listen!” Dream yelled who was also crying now. Techno wanted to comfort him but he couldn’t move with the hand tangled in hid hair.

“Don’t raise your voice at me I’m your king!” George yelled back.

“Well your doing a fuck job, like you promised you wouldn’t! You told me that you would be far and just to your people but their ae guards butaly killed people who can’t pay your fucking taxes.” George sat back down on his throne and gave a hand motion to the guards. Dream’s head whipped to the side, when a guard punched his in the face. Dream spit blood again and winced as he felt the corner of his mouth with his tongue, blood began to drip down his chin. The other guard punched him in the stomach. Earning yet another spat of blood.

“Throw the pink one in the dungeon! Take this one to the rest of the guard to let off some steam, and as an example not to test me!” Techno looked over in horror as Dream began to get dragged away from him.

“Wait! Please! Dream!” Technoblade bagged to not talk Dream to the guards he had been in that position, guards don’t give a fuck if your going into the light, the keep punching and kicking. Techno aslo was being dragged away in the other direction. He was pulled into the hallway and the door was closed in his face blocking his sight of Dream. ‘Shit!’ He thought to himself. The only thing he could do now was that Dream lived through the betting and they let him into Techno’s cell. When they reached the empty cell there was a click and he was pushed into the cell. He didn’t move until he heard the key clicked, he was doing everything not to get Dream in more trouble. He rubbed his freshly free wristed and he stood to get ready what he could to help Dream when came back.

The room consisted of two thin matts as beds and two pillows. He pulled one matt onto the other to make it more comfortable for the badly beaten Dream, he knew would come back. That's really all he could do until Dream returned.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but i will be putting a longer chapter later today

Dream was unconscious when the guards threw him into the cell. Techno had drifted off and was awoken by the limp form of his lover's body being thrown onto him. As soon as the guards left he picked Dream up bridal style and set him on the two stacked mats. When Techno was sure Dream was comfortable he began to examine the large number injuries that Dream had compiled.

Both Dream's eyes were swollen shut and his nose was obviously broken, the skin was puffy and raised, and in multiple gruesome colors of black, green, purple, and blue. Dried blood and fresh blood covered his face. Techno examined his arms. the right was dislocated and that was the majority of the major injuries, the rest of Dream’s body was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. Techno had no water to clean the cuts but he needed to cover the cuts. Dream’s dark green shirt was in taters so Techno elected to take it off and use it as bandages. As he worked He ripped the shirt into long strips that he wrapped around his arms and legs, so the cut wouldn’t get infected. Techno also wrapped a piece of fabric around Dream’s head, again making sure the injuries would not infect. Now the hard part Techno stood and braced himself in a position so he could relocate Dream shoulder. Techno shut his eyes and he popped the shoulder into its socket. Technoblade shivered at the sound of the pop as he laid down against the wall, grabbing Dream's hand before drifting off to peaceful dreamless sleep.

“Omg Technoblade?!” Badboyhalo stood outside their cell and looked into the sleeping couple. The yell of his name woke Techno up. He looked over to see the cloaked, glasses wearing, brown fluffy haired man.

“Bad?” He recognized the man from a mutual childhood friend, Skeppy who would never stop talking about him.

“Yeah it’s me!” Bad smiled before his eyes fell to the unconscious man. “I-is that Dream...?” Bad asked, worried, filling his voice. He hadn’t seen the dirty blond in years but something in his gut told him the blond was his old friend.

“Do you know Dream?” Techno raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah w-we grew up together.” Bad smiled not knowing why the man's gaze made him nervous. “But why are you in the dungeon, George wouldn’t let his friends sit hurt in jail.”

“News flash BadBoy! George ordered his guards to do this.” Techno gestured to the wounds on the still sleeping Dream.

“N-no… George wouldn’t…Dream’s a-a muffin-head he-.... George…. I’ll be back.” Bad turned on his heels and walked out of the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if your here from my one shot book, HELLO!
> 
> and if your not go check it out :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, bruises, and vomiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be out yesterday but I fell down the YouTube rabbit hole. Sorry

Badboyhalo entered the great hall boots clicking on the ground. George was startled by the loud noise of the heavy doors shutting

“OH! Bad it’s you! I didn’t think you were getting back till tomorrow.” George rushed forward to hug his friend. “How was your trip?”

“Ummm, it was good… George?” Bad’s face was solum

“What’s wrong Bad?! You look sad, did something happen to Skeppy?” George became concerned for his friend.

“No, Skeppy’s fine, but I came from the prison… Why is Dream all beaten up and in a cell?” Bad asked as George expiration hardened.

“He is a witch Bad.” George said as he turned to sit on his throne once again. “Him and his people brought this damn plague to these lands!”   
  


“George!” The father tone in his friend's voice made George stop. “Let’s put it this way, you imprisoned someone, knowing you, you didn’t listen to them! And then you had your guards beat them up! Now realize that person is some we grew up with!”

“My husband is bed riden because for their plague!” George yelled

“Then at least,” Bad’s voice was calmer now. “give him a nice room, you can keep him in there like a prison but let him be comfortable, and let me take care of his wounds. And if not because we all used to be friends, but for me.” Bad’s eye pleaded with him.

“Fine!” George waved his hand for Bad to leave before he changed his mind.

“Thank you, your highness!” Bad rushed out of the room. He made his way back down the dungeon. Techno again had fallen asleep, and was cuddled up to Dream. Bad sighed at the couple before instructing a guard to carry Dream. The guard did as he was told and waited well Bad woke up Technoblade.

“WH-what..?” Technoblade looked up groggy but was brought to attention when he realized Dream was missing “Where’s Dre-” He saw the guard holding him “He-”

“It’s already Techno, we’re taking you to a comfortable room.” Bad gave a soft smile but the message on his was clear, ‘don’t act up.’ Bad reached out a hand that Techno gratefully took, the floor wasn’t that comfortable and his back was sore. “I’m taking you to a guest suite, you will be under constant surveillance from me and the guards, until Dream is healed. Then his highness will do what he deems fit.”

“But what he deems fit will probably be to have us publicly executed, so why heal Dream when he’ll die anyway?” Techno asked. Bad only gave him a ‘let's talk later’ look as he and Techno walked down the corridor, the same ones he had been dragged down, but now he could take the full extent of the castle. The walls were old and the stone bricks were weathered, the floors were a dark oak that made the halls mean dark and amounuse, but there was also a solemn feel in the air. The hall opened up and they walked up a set of stairs. When they turned the corner on their left was a set of large doors, four guards stood outside the door. “Who’s in there you lock up all your prisoners in fancy rooms.” Techno gave a laugh, but stopped when Bad graded his arm.

“That’s the kings room…  _ never _ talk to those guards, and never enter that room.” Bad’s voice was cold and sturen. They kept walking and Bad stopped outside a door. “This is your room.” Bad turned the key in the door, and swung it open. “Place him on the bed.” Bad ordered the guard, who only nodded and did as he was told then left the room shutting the door behind him. “Ok, I’ll be right back, I need to retrieve some things from my corters.” Bad left the room in a quick pace.

Technoblade who had been woken up twice today, and not wanting to disturb his unconscious boyfriend, went to sit in one of the velvet covered chairs in front of the fireplace, he curled himself into a ball in the chair, and drifted off to sleep.

“I”m-” Bad opened the door but to see Technoblade curled up in a chair, already feeling bad for waking him up twice, just went to work on fixing Dream’s injuries. Bad unwrapped the torn shirt that Techno had placed around the wounds. He almost vomited at the sight. Dream had dark maroon and a discussing yellow busses covering his entire arm, some of the blood had died and staind his skin but there was still blood dripping down Dream's arms. Bad quickly turned around to ready the bandages with an ointment he had picked up on his travels, he used this on Skeppy and he knew it would sting, but figured Dream  _ was _ unconscious. He warped the bandages around his arms repeating the steps on his leg, along with the almost vomiting. When he was satisfied with the work he knew he would have to remove the jacket that Techno had given Dream. He gulped as he removed the jacket, this time he puked. Dream visibly had bokeh ribs, his chest was also covered in the sickly bruises. Bad flowed the same prossed with the ointment and bandages, but he had a bit of a hard time wrapping Dream’s chest. With a sigh he layed Dream back down a stepped back to take a breath before he went to work on Dream’s face. He removed the wrap around his head. Bad was no longer shocked by the disgusting color of skin. He knew the nose was broken that was obvious, but didn’t know how to fix it. So he moved onto the eyes.

Bad’s gut objected but he did it anyway. He forced Dream’s eye open. He puked again. The eyes were bloodshot and had broken blood vessels. The bright ender pearl eyes that Bad remembered were glossed over and frosty. Bad put a clean cloth that was dipped in cold water and placed them over the inflamed eyes. Once he was done he cleaned up the puke and left the cold water bowl by the bed. With a long sigh he flopped into the chair across from Techno. But even before he could selt into his chair trumpets blared outside. He jumped and was surprised it didn’t wake the pinkette.

“Sir Sapnap and Sir Skeppy Your highness.” A servant announced the Names made Bad jump out of the chair with joy. He raced out the room but back tracked to lock the door and tell the guards he’ll be back. He raced down the hall to see his friends, and tell them about the return of their lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I was gonna tell you who George was married to but now you have to guess :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get 2 chapters out today but i fell down the YouTube rabbit hole again :(

“Welcome back, I’m glad your you’ve returned unharmed.” George shook Skeppys hand and gave Sapnap a side hug. “Now if you’ll excuse me I must return to my duties.” The two knights gave a bow to their king as he turned and left.

“Was it just me or did he seem overly annoyed with the world?” Sapnap asked Skeppy who lonely gave a shoulder raise in response, he seemed distracted like he was looking for something. “What are you-”

“SKEPPY!” Bad was running at them from the other side of the courtyard.

“BAD!!” Skeppy bolted to hug his friend.

“Oh, that's what you were looking for.” Sapnap gave a small laugh and walked to the two who were still embraced in a hug. “How are you Bad?”

“I’m good,” Bad’s smile dulled a little “but…”

“But what Bad?” Skeppy asked concerned growing for his friend.

“Well…Dream’s back.” Bad gave a nervous laugh

“What?! What are we waiting for? Where is he?!” Sapnap was grinning ear to ear he was excited to see his friend.

“Follow me.” Bad turned on his heels and walked in the direction of Dream and Techno’s room trying to think of how to tell them what George had ordered the guards to do. They walked in a brisk pace down the halls. Sapnap was practically skipping, but Skeppy sensed Bad's uness. “Here we are.” Bad stopped outside the door, two guards stood at attention and Bad reached for the key.

“Bad? Why are there guards outside Dream’s room? Oh gods is he ok?!” Panic flared in Sapnap’s voice. Bad didn’t answer but simply turned the key and opened the door. They walked into the room. Sapnap saw Techno first. He stepped in front of his friends and drew his sword.

“Who are you and get out of my friends room!” Sapnap yelled but Bad quickly moved himself between the two.

“Wow wow! Sapnap calm down he’s-”

“Technoblade!” Skeppy rushed forward to say hello to his old friend. “I haven’t seen you in years.”

“Hallo~ Skeppy it’s nice to see you, see your still working for the government.” Techno gave a chuckle.

“Why are you here?” Sapnap asked

“I’m here with Dream.” Techno gestured to the unconscious Dream on the bed. The friendly faces morphed into terror as they saw their badly beaten friend.

“What the fuck happend?!” Sapnap yelled angry spiking in his veins as he rushed to examine his friend.

“LANGUAGE!” Bad yelled before he began to nervously play with his hair. “And Ge-george ordered his guards to-” 

“Teach him a lesson.” Techno finished for Bad

“WHAT WHY!? And why are you locked in here!? What is going on?” Skeppy had also made his why over the Dream.

“We were riding over the pass in the western mountains, on our way home, when we were stopped by a royal trop. They performed a mandatory search of our stuff. We had just raided a village. Which is technically illegal but that would have only gotten us a night or two in jail. But they found a potion in Dream’s bag and immediately took us under arrest for witchcraft. Even through the only reason Dream had it was he found it in a chest and thought it looked cool.” Techno explained

“But that doesn't explain why George had Dream beaten up.” Sapnap added “He knows Dream, why didn’t he let him explain?”

“Well Dream tried but we weren’t the most friendly when we got here.” Techno laughed nervously “but George was set that we were guilty and had the guards drag Dream away, and me thrown in a cell. They threw Dream in with me an hour or so later, I did the best I could to bandage him up, I drifted off to sleep until Bad woke me up.” Technoblade finished his story, then Bad told them about how he went and talked to George who seemed overly mad about the situation.

“When I got back from grabbing the ointment and bandage’s Techno was asleep so I wrapped Dream up by myself.” Bad finished

“Oh I noticed that he had proper bandages, Thank you. Also it was dark in the dungen how bad was it really?” Techno had a worried look as he asked

“Not good… You could probably see the cuts and bruises, but he had multiple broken ribs.” Bad looked, and felt like he was going to puke again. You could hear the sound of Sapnap and Skeppy’s hearts breaking for their friend, but Techno just let out a sigh as he pondered the situation. “Are you ok?” Bad was worried how the pinkette would react.

“Is he going to be fine?” Sapnap asked but a shift on the bed drew everyone’s attention.

“H-hello,” Dream’s voice was raspy and weak. He reached up to remove whatever is on his face. He forced his eyes open, they were still swollen so it was an effort but he managed. Panic flashed his face, before treas began to fall.

“Dream-” Sapnap reached out to stabilize the now shaking Dream, but when he tuched dream he graded his hand.

“Who are you!? Te-Techno, where are you?!” Dream was looking around the room as more tears fell.

“D-dream im right here.” Techno walked around the bed and sat in front of Dream.

“I-i can’t see you! I CAN'T  _ SEE _ anything.…”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there is a lot of talking in this one and it's a little short.

“W-what?” Sapnap asked not sure if he heard him right.

“WHO ARE YOU!?” Dream looked toward the noise. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Dream it’s-” Sapnap claimed his voice.

“S-sapnap?” Dream reached out for his friend who promptly pulled him into a hug. “gods I’m sorry I yelled. I missed you man.” Dream let go of Sapnap.

“No problem you just lost your vision and you didn’t know I was here.” Sapnap laughed nervously, the blank stare of the man was making him a little uncomfortable. Techno placed his hand on Dream’s shoulder, which made him jump.

“Sorry.” Technoblade removed his hand but Dream grabbed it.

“Your fine,” Dream looked like he was calming down, but Techno knew he was in a full panic on the inside. “We’ll all have to get used to it.” He gave a small smile. “Now… first of all where the fuck am I?” 

“Language! And I managed to get George to lock you in a guest suite.” Bad answered. Dream’s small smile faded at the mention of his childhood ‘friend’.

“Which reminds me it’s my turn to yell at George.” Sapnap clapped his gloved hands together. He turned to leave but gave one last sympathetic look at Dream, knowing he wouldn’t see it. “Bye guys.”

“Bye muffin!” Bad smiled before he realized what Sapnap was doing. “Wait Muffin!” Bad ran after him.

“Well i’m gonna go watch this go down..” Skeppy smiled as he also left the room.

“Are you sure you're ok?” Techno grabbed Dream’s shoulders

“Not really...” Dream’s voice was small in the large room. He leaned forward hoping he judged the distance between him and Technoblade right, he was aiming for Techno’s shoulder to rest his head on, but he landed in his lamp. He played it off perfectly rolling over, so he was laying on his back head in Techno’s lap. “I meant to do that.”

“Sure you did.” Techno laughed as he petted Dream’s hair. Dream began to drift off to sleep again, his body was tired and sore. As he fell asleep Technoblade moved him around so his head was on the pillow, Techno laid next to him and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and drifted off to sleep.

“GEORGE!” Sapnap burst into the throne room with an out of breath Bad behind him.

“May I help you Sap-” George was cut off by the angry knight.

“WHY?!” Sapnap rubbed his temples

“Why? George was confused, he didn’t know what his friend was mad about.

“I the fuck didn’t you hear Dream’s side of the story.” Sapnap yelled George grew angry he hadn’t told the knight of their friends' return for a reason.

“I don’t want to talk about this again today.” George waved him off. “Leave now.”

“GEORGE-” Sapnap was ready to snap.

“NOW!” George stood now looking down from the throne podium to Sapnap. “Don’t test me, I am not in the mood.” Sapnap threw his arms in the air in annoyance, before walking out giving up on reasoning with the king.

“I just wish you’d listen, like you promised you would when we were younger.” Sapnap walked out of the room. He turned back to look at the king. “I don’t think Niniga would want you to harm your friends.” He shut the doors behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so it's finals week at my school so i'm a little busy so there might not be a chapter out tomorrow. Sorry it all depends on when i finish an essay. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I'm done with finals so the schedule should be back to normal :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was alot more detailed but my dumb ass deleted it then panicked and closed the tab so i couldn't press the undo button and ye.... (i hate everthing)

Two months had passed and Dream and Technoblade were still locked in the room. Dream had begun to wear a blindfold, sensing that his blank stares were making the others uncomfortable. Dream had also mapped out the room, so he no longer needed help walking about. He quite often was tumbling around the room, flipping on and off tables, walking on his hands and sometimes just leaned against the wall doing a handstand for minutes on end.

It was a cold winter night, and Techno sat at the fireplace reading his book, and testing Dream on the gods of ancient Greece as he read. Dream was walking around and flipping around the room.

“The goddess of Strife and Discord?” Techno questioned his flipping boyfriend.

“Eris” Dream smiled as he flipped onto the table.

“Dream, dear please stop walking on the dinner table.” Techno chuckled as Dream sighed and hopped off the table landing onto his hands then doing a front walkover, and walking over to the chairs, he felt around to make sure there was nothing in the chair before he plopped down. “You're blind, and you're still more coordinated than me.” Techno rolled his eyes.

“That’s because I’m better than you Technobabe” Dream chuckled as he just sat and listened to the sound of the fire, Techno’s breathing, and cold wind that blew against the castle. There was a click and Dream turned intinctivly to the door. “Hello~” He waved not yet knowing who it was yet, even through it was probably Bad.

“Hi muffin!” He greeted ‘Yep Bad.’ Dream thought “I-i have some good news and so-some bad news.” Techno was now actually paying attention to the conversation.

“What?” Techno turned to look at Bad. “And before you ask good first.” Dream threw a pillow at Techno, Dream never liked the good first.

“Well, good news is that you guys aren’t going to be locked up any more.” Bad explained the pair lit up at this, but then realized there was still bad news.

“Bad, what’s the bad news…” Thousands of scenarios were spinning in Dream’s head as he asked. ‘Is George going to let them go?’ ‘Are they being executed?’ ‘Is he messing with us?’ Where not all but some of the thoughts in his head.

“W-well I mean it’s not that bad…. You guys are getting ‘jobs’, more like forced labor, but Techno your going to be working in the farms-” Techno let out a loud gron not liking working unless it was for himself. “A-and Dream your going to be w-working, with the guards and knights.” Dream looked pissed.

“WHAT!?” Dream stood almost falling but caught himself. “Why? Just to add insult to injury?! LITURLLY!?” Dream guested at his blindfolded. Dream calmed himself. “Well at least I can get out of this damned room.” Dream took anouther beath in to calm himself. “I’m geasting it after dinner, so all the knight’s and guards are either sleeping or out getting drunk, so the armory and training grounds are empty, so could you take me there so I can map out the aria so I don’t make a fool of myself.” Dream asked hoping his friend would say yes.

“Ofcouse Muffin! I will just tell the guards that we run into it’s for work, though i dout they’ll care.” Bad walked forward as he stook as to not scare Dream when he grabed his hand. “Ok you ready?” Dream nodded as he lead Dream down the coridonrs. Dream was taking mentll notes on how meny steps were between each turn in the halls. When they arrived at the training grounds Bad lead him around, telling him where things were and where he would be probladly be working the most. About an hour later Bad lead him back to his room. Will a pat on the back, Bad said goodbye and told him to tell Techno and him had to ba at work by the bell. Which was fine by him, because they both were aways up by it anyway.

“Techn-” Dream walked into the room, but he was pulled back into the hall by someone. “WHAT THE-”

“Sorry!” Sapnap apologized he wasn’t trying to scare Dream but he was excited to give him a gift. “Me and Skeppy bought you something!” Subpoena grabbed Dreams hand and placed it on the object. “It’s a walking stick, we heard George was making you two work and figured it would be helpful.” Dream smiled as he felt the stick. It had a fabric handle and was adout 4 feet long.

“Thank you Sapnap, I will help well im getting use to the new space.” Dream smiled and turned to leave, but Sapnap grabbed his arm again. 

“Dream some of the guards are new… They weren’t apart of what happened to you, but they are jerks soo… don’t beat them up, unless I mean you want to, training has been boring lately.

“Thanks for the heads up, Sap.” Dream nodded. “Also before you go can you tell me if Techno is asleep or not.”

“Sure, but why you want-” Subpoena was about to say something but Dream hit the walking cain against his stoumich.

“No.” Was all he said before felling for the door and opening it. “Is he asleep?”

“Ye.” Sapnap looked into the room to see the sleeping pinkette.

“Thanks” Dream walk in a closed the door. He walked in and began to parctice the walking stick, not just feeling around but twirling it around in his hands using it like a bow staff, he didn’t know why he immediately stated using it like a weapon but he felt like his old self and again and for the first time in awhile he actually smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets cocky again... ;)

Dream went to bed later then Technoblade, so he was’t surprised when he woke up and couldn’t feel the pinkette next to him.

“Over here, Hun.” Techno said before Dream could ask. The voice came from over by the dinning table so he got up and walked over. He fell Techno pull him into a hug and snuggled into the warmth. “The bell will ring in about 15 minutes. Bad left you the guard uniform.” Techno said as he let go and handed Dream the pile of cloths. “Pants on top, then the shirt, and on the bottom is a wired apron looking thing. I help you put it on so it’s facing the right way.”

“Thanks.” Dream waked into the small bathroom to change. He felt of a button of something on the pants to tell if he was putting them on the right way but there was nothing so just guessed, they felt normal, he move on to the shirt, there was a small button on the front of the shirt so he slipped it over his head and waked out. Techno looked over and was surprised to see that Dream wasn’t wearing anything backward. The pinkette waked over and took the over ‘shirt’ and placed it over his boyfriends head.

“Here is a belt, and a new blindfold.” Techno handed him the last pieces of clothing to the blind man. He took the belt first and warped it around his waist. Then the blindfold around his head. With a finale re-fluff of his hair he was ready.

“I hate this.” Dream slouched his shoulders.

“I mean if he really thinks your going to protect his sorry excuses of a king then he’s got another thing coming. And just remember next time his life is in danger you can  **_just miss_ ** an arrow flying at his head.” Techno gave his murderous smile.

“Techno!” Dream smacked the other on the arm. “Good point… BUT TECHNO!”

“What?! Ok well you need to get to the training grounds. You know how to get there?”

“Yep.” Dream nodded as Techno lead his to the door. “Left, right, down the stairs and the big door on the right.” He smiled grabbing the walking cape.

“Ok, well I don’t know were I’m going so Bad said he would come back after he had breakfast and take me.” Techno kissed Dream on the cheek as he left the room. A left, a right and down the stairs later, Dream was at the door that lead to the training grounds. He let out a breath and opened the door. There clang of swords told Dream there were people there. He took a deep breath of there fresh air as he slipped through the door and turned into the armory to sit and wait for Sapnap, like Bad told him to.

“Hey! Newbie!” Dream turned his head in the direction of the unknown voice. He listened as the armored man walked toward him. “Heard these guys took your vision. So why are you here?” The voice reminded Dream of some one who would be a bully.

“Because I was told to.” Dream hissed back “My friend told there were a few new guards, which means some guards were prompted to knights.” Dream stood an ‘looked’ at the man. “So your one of those new knights, your trying to prove yourself to the others.” Dream heard the knights armor gangle. Knight rased his hand to punch Dream but Dream caught the fist before it hit his face. “Your temper is horrible. You need to get that under control, your enemies will take advantage of that, they will get you riled up so you attack first, then your blamed for starting some thing.”

“Why you!?” The knight pulled away form Dream. “You’re cocky aren’t you! I’m a knight i out rank you and-”

“I oUt RAnK yoU!” Dream mocked

“That’s it! You have insulted me for the last time!” The knight removed his gantlet and threw it on the ground. “I-”

“I’m guessing that you threw your gantlent on the ground, to challenge me but I can’t see if I will not bend over and make a fool of myself to find it, but I except the challenge.” Dream smirked

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” Skeppy yelled as he entered the armory. The still un-named knight put his arm over his chest and bowed.

“Good morning Sir!” He said “The newbie was causing trouble and I was putting him in his place. NOW BOW TO THE GENERAL!” He turned to Dream.

“Oh I don’t bow… Bitch!” Dream crossed his arms.

“See Sir Skep-” He was cut off by Skeppy bursting into laughter. “What-”

“The Bitch at the end though!” Skeppy was almost crying at this point he could barely breath. “Gods! Dream I can’t with you! Any way-” Skeppy took a breath. “What happened?”

“Well I was waiting for Sapnap because Bad told me to yesterday, but this guy came in trying to prove he is a tough guy and I was the fabulous be I am and got challenge to a duel.” Dream smiled

“AGH!!” The knight stormed out of the room, mad his that his bratty behavior was going probably have consequences. “I can’t wait to beat your ass!” He yelled 

“Who wouldn’t, I have a gorgeous ass!” Dream laughed Skeppy almost feel over cause he was laugh so hard.

“Gods Dream!” Skeppy started to claim down and was a little more serious now. “Your literally blind. You are going to get hurt.”

“Skeppy I’ll be fine.” Dream put a hand on his friends shoulder. “And if I’m not then I give you full permission to beat his ass.”

“Ok, but here” Skeppy un-sheathed his sword. “You can use my sword.” Dream took the sword it was lighter then expected, but he spun it and gave a nod, walking out of the armory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	9. Sup

You probably noticed the title changed, thats because

Nightshade_Rose (I love you to bits) gave me some story ideas and now this will be a series. This is Book 1, of 2 or 3 (probably 3) so new part out tomorrow.

Love you all but I'm like about to pass out from exhaustion soooooo night :)

P.S so much of the ideas behind the work are form Nightshade_Rose

Just want to thank you and give you the credit you deserve


	10. HI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm...

Hello just a little thing

I have massive writers block today so next chapter tomorrow. Like i have bullet points of plot points i need to hit but like... yeah...Sorry

Also I was re-reading what I've written so far and ummmm........ I'M SO SORRY my dyslexic ass really makes no sense some times.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short sorry :)

Dream knew he messed you when Skeppy yelled to begin the duel. He could hear the other knights feet hitting the ground still covered in the morning dew running at him. Dream remembered the technique, Techno used to use it, you ran at the person at full force like a game of ‘chicken’. His opponent had taken off his armor so Dream couldn't hear were he was. Dream held his sword up ready to prairie but the knight did the same. The two prairies hit each other, Dream tried to disarm the other but spinning his wrist, but it was to no avail. The knight copied his motion, being able to see he successfully sent Dream’s sword flying through the air and landing with a soft thud somewhere to their left. Dream didn’t know what to do. He was unarmed and had no clue where his sword was, getting on the ground and looking for it would probably result in his injury, or death, he didn’t know how knights duels worked the only duels he had participated in were unregulated street fights and a round based duel between him and Techno, set up by a king in a far away land. But for now all Dream could do was dodge the harsh swings of his opponent's sword, only being able to dodge by hearing the sound of the opponent's sword swishing through the air. So he tried to buy him time so he could think.

“You know-” He started dodging another sharp swing. “You fight a lot like my boyfriend-” Another harsher swing came. “You put so much power into your swings you're going to run out of stamina faster.” Two swings. Dreams mind was racing, gripping onto any idea it had. ‘I don’t know where the extra weapons are on the training grounds, Bad never showed me….’ He did a back handspring, he felt his foot contacted with his opponents chin, only managing to make him madder. ‘SHIT! I need a weapon! What do I…. MY WALKING CANE!” He remembered he left it by the bench Skeppy was standing. 

“SKEPPY!” Dream yelled, still dodging the fast swings.

“Dream?” Skeppy responded, Dream could barely hear it over the cheers and shouts of the audience of guards and knights, but it gave I’m enough information. He turned and booked it toward Skeppy’s voice. He hoped and prayed he landed this right, for his pride mostly. He reached out his hand to feel for the bench, his hand hit the wood and he could feel the circular cane. Dream used his momentum to volt himself over the wooden bench.

“Get back here cowered!” The man yelled, Dream smiled at the mistake the other made, He now knew where his opponent was, judging by the voice he was right on the other side of the bench. Dream ran in the direction of the voice. He again launched himself over the bench, and over the knights head. Dream swung the cane, hitting the back of his opponents head. “FUCK!” he cried in pain. Dream swung again, now hitting the knights arm. Dream swung harder this time, the cane hit the knights back, the thin wood shattered into splinters. The still nameless knight fell to the ground. The crowd fell silent.

“Dream Wins!” Skeppy held running to his friend. Skeppy grabbed Dream’s hand, holding it in the air. “Dream Wins!” He yelled again, both were grinning ear to ear. The crowd broke their silence, and erupted into cheers for the new member of the guard.

“INTRUDER IN The-” Sapnap burst through the large doors. “What happened here? Nevermind. Posted guards were found dead and a survivor said it looked like a known assassin. We need to sweep the castle. Twelve guards, I want you to stand outside the kings chambers. There are already four guards there. King George is locked and secure in the throne room. Go!” Sapnap yelled as heran back through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out late, I played Minecraft for like a good 5 hours... oops


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again short sorry

“What the Fuck are you doing?!” Another guard rammed into him “There is an assassin in the castle and you're just walking!” He heard the guard run off but Dream continued to walk. He was thinking about what Techno said. ‘And just remember next time his life is in danger you can  **_just miss_ ** an arrow coming at his head’ He didn’t know if the assassins were here for George or Ninja, He had nothing against Ninja, so he decided if he had the chance he would protect the sick king. 

So for now he just walked and listened. ‘THERE’ Dream heard the soft part of leather padded boots, like the ones he used to wear. He turned and bolted down the hallway. At full force he ran into someone.

“Oww!” The female's voice said as they slammed into the wall.

“Who are you?!” Dream yelled grading the person's wrists so they couldn’t run.

“I-... There is no getting out of this, I think you know I’m the assassin. I’m not wanted posters everywhere.” The assassin laughed

“You know you probably could have gotten away.” Dream chuckled as he thought of the iverny. “I am blind after all.” Dream stood forcing the assassin to do the same. He lead her down the halls, one hand on the nameless criminals hands, and the other on the wall so he could guide himself down the hall until he found another guard.

“So you’re really blind?” The assassin asked

“Yep, by the way you said you were on wanted posters, who are you?”

“The one the only! Captain Puffy!” She triled. Dream stopped walking.

“Sam’s here isn't he?” Dream asked

“H-how do you know about S-Sam?” Puffy was confused, she was pushed to the floor by Dream.

“You stay right here!” Dream ordered “If you run you want get far!” Dream booked it down the hall. Dream didn’t know where he was, he hoped he would run into another guard, someone, anyone. Lucky he did. He knocked into a servant as she was running the other direction.

“Are you ok?” she asked

“Yes, Yes, I need to know where the king's room is!?” Dream begged “In rights and lefts please.”

“Umm… Forward and two rights.” She answered

“Thank you!” He began to run again. His hand was burnt from the friction against the wall he was using to guide himself. He took the two right. Then he tripped on something falling onto his wrists, a warm liquid coated his hands. Blood… the thick liquid was unmistakable. He reached out to see what he tripped over. His hand made contact with the still warm skin of a dead guard. He quickly rose and pushed through the doors. He was greeted by a sweet, but tart smell. Endermen blood…. The recently discovered poison was only discovered because doctors thought it might cure the plague, but it only sped up and intensified the already painful sickness. Dream wouldn't deny he had used the poison on a couple of missions but he saw the pain it caused people, so he switched back to his trusty sword.

"SAM STOP!" Dream pleaded, there was the sound of glass shattering.

“D-dream…” The creeper hybrid asked “Why are you here…? Why are you blindfolded?” Sam looked at Dream “You're not taking this job from me! Like the one in the outer towns!” He yelled.

“Sam…. Step away from the king.” Dream began to slowly walk forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you guys to pick
> 
> option A
> 
> or
> 
> option B
> 
> you don't get to know what they are but I need help picking :) next part will be out maybe tonight. :)


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It short again sorry.
> 
> 2 votes for B
> 
> 1 vote for A
> 
> so B it is

“Too late Dreamy~ I already gave him the poison. There is nothing you can do.” Sam chuckled

“DREAM!” Bad entered the room from the side door. “What’s going on? I thought he was here for Goerge?” Bad was confused but was trying to give Dream time to think.

“Bad! Run!” Dream could practically hear Sam’s grin. Dream knew Sam, he knew Sam often took a hostage so he could eacesap without pursuit.

“Oh, you know me so well Dream, don’t you?” He heard Sam run in Bad’s direction. There was a yelp and a large explosion, Dream covered his face with his arms as he was thrown back, by the no doubt aimed explosion from the creeper hybrid. The noise caused a loud ringing in Dreams ear, He couldn’t hear, and he couldn’t see. Panic rose in his chest, he didn’t know if Bad was ok.

“BAD!?” Dream yelled at the top of his lungs. His head began to throb as the adrenalin subsided the burning pain in his arms making him whimper in pain, as he tried to make his way over to the king. He made it halfway across the room before his hand hit a burning piece of wood. He recoiled but kept moving. He reached the bed, and to his horror he could feel the burning sheets. He managed to stand and pull the blanket of the king. The King startled Dream when he began coughing. He grabbed Dreams arm, making his yelp.

“Your highness?” Dream tried to get him to respond but the sick king kept coughing. Dream’s breathing became labored from the smoke. The corners of his vision began to dull and blur.

“H-he-hey…” The king took a deep breath before his hand let go of Dreams arm. “T-tell George…. That I loved him…. Tell him that this… th-this plague, t-this gods forsaken plague, i-it wasn't anyone's fault.” The king took one more deep breath, then nothing.

“You-your highness…” Dream collapsed on the floor. The smoke was thickening and the room was covered in the bright light of the fire.

“Dream!” Sapnap burst through the half collapsed doors. “Dream!” Sapnap pushed through the rubble to his friend. He knew if anyone else was there they would have been rushing to the king, but Sapnap never cared for the king, he was worried more about his friend. He reached Dream, he pulled off his blindfold and began to violently shake him, until his eyes fluttered open. 

“S-sap-Sapnap h-he took Bad…” Dream went limp again. Sapnap checked Dream’s pulse.

“ Oh gods… when you wake up we need to find Bad.” Sapnap pulled him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	14. Chapter 11 part 3 :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this what everyone else is doing and some memories so... ye :)
> 
> also I have a really bad headache so this might not make sense but wanted to get a chapter put today.

**George**

George sat and listened to the sound of the guards marching down the hall. The alarm of an inpurder had rang around five minutes ago, so the large group marching down the hall was probably the group Sapnap assigned to protect him. Deep down George wished Dream was one of the guards.

(I-.... I HATE IT AND I’M WRITING THIS!) 

George felt sorry for his actions causing the loss of Dream’s sight. He wished him and Dream had reunited differently. George wanted to be close with the dirty blond again He sat and thought about his childhood with the tall blond.

(Insert swishy movie flashback scene change)

“I’m gonna get you George!” 7 year old Dream chased Goerge with his hand made wooden sword. The two laughed as Sapnap and Karl tried to convince Skeppy that Bad would be back after he finished getting them some food. Dream had managed to tackle George to the ground.

“DREAM!” George laughed and the taller wouldn’t let him up. “Let me up!” Dream stood and offered the young prince a hand. George looked down at his knees because they had slightly hurt ever since Dream had tackled him, the skin was red and a thin line of blood was running down his shin. “Oh… I’m bleeding, I’m gonna go get a bandaid.” He smiled and walked over to his nanny to ask for a bandage. “Ms. Anna, can I have a bandaid?” The younger smiled up at the elderly woman, who was incharge of watching him. Ms. Anna looked up from her book and looked down at the small price.

“Oh my gods Prince George your bleeding! What happened?!” She stood to make sure there were no other injuries.

“Oh, me and Dream were just playing-” George tried to explain but Ms. Anna cut him off.

“George wait here I’m gonna talk to Dream.” Ms. Anna stood and walked over to Dream. George didn’t hear what she said exactly but he knew she was mad. Dream often got blamed for George getting injured or doing something bad. They all told him he was a bad influence on the one day King. Even Dream’s own father, the commander of the kings army would lecture him about the stupid this the friend group did.

(time jump (: )

The now fifteen year old George was walking down the hall after him and his friends had been caught trying to sneak out on horseback to celebrate Dream’s birthday. He had really only gotten a small lecture and was sent off the bed without dinner. He was about to enter his room when he heard yelling from down the hall. So George decided to investigate.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DREAM!” The familiar voice of Dreams dad echoed through the empty hallway. “George could have been kill by some bandents or assassins!” George felt bad for Dream, but he new better to try and take the balme it only would land Dream in more trouble.

“Me, Sapnap, and Skeppy were all armed and had shields!” Dream recently had been feed up with taking the blame. “Plus… IT WASN’T EVEN MY IDEA!” Dream yelled back. George pushed himself against the wall not wanting to be seen as Dream flung the doors of his dad's room open and burst into the hall. “IT WAS SAPNAP’S IDEA FOR GODS SAKES!”

“DREAM! Sapnap is a good kid and he would never put anyone in danger! It’s just like you not taking responsibility for your actions!” His dad threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “And what were you guys even going to do out there?!”

“We were going to stay out till midnight to celebrate-” Dream was cut off.

“To celebrate what, Dream?!” His dad pushed.

“MY BIRTHDAY DAD!” Dream had tears running down his cheeks. Dream did have a great relationship with his dad, but his birthday always seemed to be the one day the two had a ‘truce’. “y-you y-you forgot didn’t you?” Dream was looking down. “You really forgot.” Dream made eye contact with his father.

“N-no.. Kiddo… I-” His dad reached out to grab his son’s shoulders but Dream hit them away. He turned and walked down the hall not saying a word. “K-kiddo wait!” His father started to walk after him but Dream stopped and turned.

“I don’t want to talk with you anymore.” Dream hissed, before walking away again.

George was pulled from his memory by the guards entering the room, but the noise of the guards bursting into the room only pulled him into another.

“WHERE’S DREAM!” Sapnap burst into the dining room. “His door was unlocked and when I got in to give him his present he wasn't there. His sword and shield were gone, so was his armor.” Spanap was pacing back and forth. “What did you say to him!” Sapnap grabbed the collar of his Dream’s dad’s shirt pulling him from the chair he was sitting in.

“Me and him got into a fight…” He pulled away from the young knights grip. “I don’t know where he is.”

“You yelled at him for sneaking out didn’t you?!” Sapnap clenched his fists. “For the gods sake it’s not always his fault! It was my idea!” Sapnap’s voice was loud and echoing through the large open dining room. “IT WAS MY FUCKING IDEA! Now he’s gone!” Sapnap was crying now his friend was gone. “What didn’t he do to always get blamed?” Sapnap said his voice was quiet now.

“We don’t know if he’s gone.” The queen stood to comfort the young knight.

“If he is gone. Good, he was a troublemaker and a nuisance.” The King continued to eat his breakfast.

“What the fuck!” George stood his chair topaling to the floor. “He never did anything!”

“SAPNAP!” Karl raced into the room to hug his friend “What happened?”

“Those bastards made Dream leave!” Sapnap tried to pull against Karl trying to lung at the King, but Karl held him tight.

“I swear to the gods when I the king I won't be as unfair as you!” George left the room.

A loud explosion woke George from his trance like state. Panic flared in his chest. The explosion wasn’t near him so the assassin had to be there for Ninja. (I-... :\ )

**Sapnap and Skeppy**

“Sapnap!” Skeppy had caught up to the other commander. “Do you really think we should have left Dream and Bad alone?” Skeppy asked as he caught his breath, he had been running trying to find Sapnap.

“They’ll be fine.” Sapnap gave a sure smile as the two continued to search the castle. A few minutes of silence passed and Sapnap could feel Skeppys unease. “Skeppy, Bad is fine, and we know Dream can protect himself.”

“I know I know…it’s just…” Skeppy did want to lose another friend. Sapnap just gave Skeppy a smile and a pat on the shoulder. About ten minutes passed when an explosion shook the east wing of the castle.

“What the fuck was that?!” Sapnap asked, the two both knew the only important room in the east wing was the king’s room. Skeppy didn’t have time to answer when a servant ran up to them.

“Sir Sapnap! Sir Skeppy! There was a guard heading to the kings room!” The servant pointed in the direction of the king's room. Sapnap graded the lady's shoulders.

“What did he look like?” Sapnap’s voice would sound claim to anyone besides a close friend, but Skeppy could hear the quiver in his voice.

“H-he h-had a blindfold-” That was a anought for Sapnap, he bolted down the hall.

“Dream!” He called hoping that he hadn’t made it to the room before the explosion. “DRE-” Sapnap turned the corner and was greeted by the sight of the guards he had sent, dead on the floor, blood pooled beneath them. The doors to the room were half off their hinges and smoke billowed out of room. “Dream!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it doesn't make sense :)


	15. Chapter 12 (i think.. (: )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little short sorry :)

There was a knock at the door causing Sapanap, who was frantically trying to wake the oncounces Dream up, to panic. The door knob turned and Skeppy entered the room. Skeppy’s eyes were panicked and tears ran down his face.

“Sapnap I can’t find Bad.” His voice was heavy with remorse. “Some of the servants said we went to the east wing before it exploded. I should have stayed with him!” The tears came faster now as Skeppy pushed a chair causing it to hit the ground with a bang.

“Skeppy… Dream said something before he passed out-” Sapnap bagan but Skeppy finally realized that there was an unconscious member in their knight quarters.

“Oh my gods what happened?!” Skeppy rushed to the couch where Dream was layed.

“H-he was in the east wing.” Sapnap returning to poking and lightly shaking Dream to wake him up.

“He was trying to protect the king? Why? I mean I know Ninija did nothing but, still. Wait, he may have seen Bad!” Skeppy began to shake Dream violently.

“You know the king's dead right?” Sapnap looked at the other, not willing to stop the already pissed and upset knight. Sapnap could see that the usual hazel warmth in Skeppy’s eyes was gone, replaced with a dark fear and worry.

“Yeah, and you seem to give the same amount of fucks as me.” Skeppy chuckled, slightly trying to forget for a second the gravity of the situation.

“Oh, umm… Skeppy, before Dream passed out, h-he said something. He that they took- that they took Bad…”

“W-what.. N-no.. We have to go find him!” Skeppy turned to leave but Sapnap grabbed his hand.

“I think we should wait until Dream wakes up. He might know this assassin, and if he does that gives us an upper hand.” Sapnap went back to shaking Dream. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WAKE HIM UP! ” Sapnap cupped his face in his hands and let out a muffled scream."This is what Bad's good at!" Sapnap yell, tear pricking at his eyes, but not falling. Motion on the couch drew their attention.

“Sapnap…?” Dream raised his head to look at him. “Th-they they took Bad.” Dream swung his feet off the couch and stood. 

"Where is he?" Skeppy asked the newly awake blond.

"I don't know...but I have an idea." Dream answered "But we need to go now." Dream began to walk in the direction of the S.

“Dream you just woke up!” Sapnap tried to stop the tall blond, but once he stopped walking and looked in his direction, his glazed over green eyes sent a shiver down his spine. The blond could fell the fear and tension in the room. He sighed and turned to the direction

“Let’s go.” Skeppy turned to leave.

“Skeppy I don’t know where I’m going, and we are going to need Techno.” Dream reached out his hand for Skeppy to guide him. Skeppy acwordly laughed and grabbed his hand leading him toward Dream’s room. “Skeppy.. You seem way too calm, are you ok?” Dream didn’t like the coldness in Skeppy’s voice as he spoke and mumbulded randomly. “Skepp-”

“NO DREAM I’M NOT OK! MY BEST FRIEND JUST GOT TAKEN BY AN ASSASSIN HER FOR THE KING!” Skeppy broke his hand hold but kept walking leaving Dream alone in the hall. Dream could hear Skeppy still walking down the hall cursing into the wind.

“why sam, why bad..” Dream whispered Dream put his hand on the hall and began to walk, trying not to let his mind wander to the things he knew Sam was capable of. 


	16. Chapter 16

Not me writing 2 chapters then accidentally deleting them..... Now im salty...so give me a few days to re-write them :)


End file.
